Existing With You
by sakurastardust
Summary: "Because if I'm going to exist at all in this world, at least let me spend every moment of my existence with you." A series of drabbles between May and Steven Stone. From misadventures to moments of pure bliss, love allows them to both find joy after finding each other.
1. Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note: I'm really shipping May and Steve Stone (I LOVE STEVEN STONE IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED) and I just think they're a really cute couple. I decided to write drabbles since they're short and random. I also don't have any ideas for an actual one-shot or story, so this is the best I can do. Please review and enjoy! **

_Cherry Blossoms_

They walk along some random park, the weekend of the annual Cherry Blossom Festival in Mossdeep City. The air, filled with the smell of sweet nectar and sugar, pink seen everywhere in sight. Steven stares at them, seeing the pale pink petals dance in the spring breeze, swirling and spinning. He grins as some of the little petals get tangled in May's light hair, like pink snowflakes on the top of her head.

The petals increase, casuing him to chuckle at the sight. He feels amused, watching her looking slightly confused before noticing them and laughs along with him. She intertwines their fingers together, enjoying the feeling of his large hand in her small one. She looks at him lovingly, the petals matching the color of the natural blush on her cheekbones. He thinks it only makes her more radiant.

"Did you know," he begins, "that cherry blossoms fall at an average rate of five centimeters per second?"

She giggles and shakes her head at his statics, knowing what he's going to say next. "Let me guess, "she says, "you're going to say that's just like how you fell for me huh?"

He looks appalled for a second and then chuckles. Instead he says, "No, my dear. I was going to say that they look beautiful. But they can't compete with you."

Her smile only widens and she lightly smacks his arm. "You're such a sap," she replies, putting her head against the arm she's holding onto as they continue to walk around.

"Only for you."


	2. Rain

**_I secretly love the rain so this came into mind! Enjoy and sorry for any errors as usual!_**

_Rain_

Steven sits at his desk, facing the large window of his office. It's pouring outside, violent drops of water stabbing the ground when they collide. He sighs, bored and tired from all the paperwork and lack of human interaction in the past five hours. He doesn't stop staring at the silver rain fall, reminding him of tears of mercy, perfect orbs dripping slowly from the clouds.

He looks up when he hears someone enter the room. He's met with light brown hair and a pair of striking aqua eyes. May smiles at him, her hair slightly damp from the rain, a wet raincoat on her shoulders. As she walks over to him, her brown boots squeak from under her. "Sorry for dragging in a mess," she says, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he replies, "Great weather today huh?"

"You bet. I have to say, it's nostalgic in a way."

He raises an eyebrow at her statement, rather curious. "How so?" he asks.

"Well," she turns to the window, watching the rain, "When I was younger, I'd just go out in the rain and dance with my Pokemon. It was freezing and sometimes, I'd get really sick afterward. Even so, it was all worth it. The rain is just… it's pleasant in a way. My mom would get so mad at me though."

He stares back at the window again, absorbing her words. He thinks about it, wondering how in the world rain could be he abruptly stands, putting on his jacket and grabbing her hand, pulling her toward the door. "What's wrong, Steven?" she asks quickly, surprised by his actions.

"Nothing, I just want to want to understand what you're saying. I need a break anyways." They run out of the door, dashing through the hallway until they're outside. An icy wind hits them and they shiver, but Steven pulls her toward the middle of the street. He holds her arms in his, and they start moving around in circles. He thinks about calling out Metagross or Skarmory, but he changes his mind, realizing that steel types don't deal with water very well. Eventually, she joins him, wrapping her arms around his neck, his around her waist, both of them ignoring the strange stares of spectators around them. They laugh and dance around the street, splashing each other and enjoying the sensation of the rain tickling their skin. He kisses her, tasting rain and honey and loving the softness of her lips against his. The rain kissing them while he kisses her over and over again.

Once the rain finally stops, they're soaked to the bone, feeling numb, but still smiling like dorks. A week later, they're both stuck in bed with the flu. They both know being sick is worth it.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! PLEASE REVIEW! Also, since I'm still writing chapters for this, I would love it if you guys can leave some ideas for the next chapters! ( I run out of ideas so fast!) Thank you! Much love 3 **


	3. Notes

**Author's Note: Helllo there! I was thinking about letters and notes and what not so this is where the idea sparked. Please review and enjoy! **

_Notes_

It took him a long time to say the words, "I love you." This aggravated May to the point where she considered breaking up with him because she doubted his feelings for her. It was pathetic to her, being moody because she was in a relationship with her dream guy and he probably didn't even care about her. They had been dating for almost a year and he never said anything close to those words, not once.

When she first started to ignore him, Steven was utterly confused. He wondered if it was something he said or maybe if it was because he wasn't spending enough time with her. He might have sucked when it came to his knowledge of females, but he wasn't stupid enough to not know that she was clearly bothered. Since she wouldn't talk to him on the phone or in person, he decided to play it old school. He began writing her notes, leaving him in her mailbox.

_May, _

_I know you're mad. I'm not really sure why, but I wish you wouldn't ignore me. I know sorry might not cut it, but I hope you're doing well. Be sure to eat properly and get enough sleep. _

_ With love, _

_ Steven_

_ To May, _

_Good morning. Today you are probably more beautiful than the yesterday. You will be even more tomorrow._

_ Thinking of you, _

_ Steven_

_ My special girl,_

_The weather forecast today says that there will be a chance of thunderstorms. If you plan on going out, please be safe. _

_ From, _

_ Steven_

_ To the beautiful May, _

_Recently, many people have been getting sick. Stay warm and rest well. Take care of yourself for me. _

_ Steven_

_ May, _

_I've been feeling lonely recently. It hurts when you aren't here by my side. I miss holding you or stroking your hair. I hope it's still soft and silky as I remember._

_ From your friend,_

_ Steven_

_ My sweet May, _

_I don't think you realize how amazing you are. You breathe in the world and exhale beauty and life into everything and everyone around you. Never ever change. _

_ I can't get you out of my head, _

_ Steven_

_ May, _

_Your laughter is like tinkling chimes in my head. Your voice soothes me when I dream. When I wake up and you aren't there, Arceus knows I'm losing you. _

_ I miss you, _

_ Steven_

_ May, _

_The day you come back to me will be the day I can live again._

_ Come home, _

_ Steven_

_ My darling, _

_I remember the day I told you I liked you. I swear my heart was going to stop right there, but you smiled and embarced me. You are my hope, my strength, my future. I will never forget that day._

_ I will break apart without you, _

_ Steven_

_ May, the loveliest of them all, _

_I don't care if I have to wait a few days. A few months. Years. I'd wait forever until I can hold you in my arms and be with you. In this world or not, I will wait. _

_ Always waiting for you, _

_ Steven_

_ May, _

_The days I haven't seen you or talked to you, those are the days where I have died. I guess I never told you this, but I'm in love with you. So much. I want to love you and I know I might not be worth it, but love is making me selfish. I want to hold onto you and love you until the day you tell me you don't want me anymore. I'm weak, I'm unworthy, and I don't deserve you. You're the only one to see me beyond my light and glory and past my darkness and pain. You saw me. Don't leave me alone again. _

_ Steven_

She doesn't know how long she stares at the last note, clutching it so hard in her hand that her fingers feel numb. She was such an idiot. Of course he loved her. All those notes, the advice, the greetings, they were all of him loving her. He was pouring love into her, all the little things he said were indirectly telling her that he loved her. Tears prickle her eyes as she drops the note and runs to her front door. Pain shoots through her legs as she runs as fast as her legs will take her, feeling the air leave her lungs all too quickly, but all she can think about is him. Steven. She just needs to see him and have him hold her so she could cry and tell him how sorry she is.

When she finally does reach his house, she flings the door wide open, stumbling inside. She's breathless, sweat on her forehead, gripping her sides. She looks like a mess and her stomach is in knots that make her feel sick. She runs into the living room to see him looking up, startled by her sudden appearance. He puts down his book, eyeing her, as if she isn't real and she's going to disappear the second he blinks. Just the sight of him makes her eyes water and sting.

Tears fall out of her eyes and she runs into him, clinging onto to him as if he is the air and she is suffocating. She buries her head into his chest, too ashamed to say anything. He holds her tightly, eventually collapsing on the floor, rocking her slowly while patting her hair. They fit so perfectly, her head on the crook of his neck, his chin on top of hers. Two lovestruck people, holding each other and crying. Just of the presence of being with each other feels right, regardless of the stuffy noses and sobs.

Being in love with someone doesn't mean you always have to tell them you love them. Love is in the simple words spoken, in the simple actions taken. Just remember to say it enough times. Telling someone you love them can be difficult and scary, but love can only make us stronger.

**The formatting for the letters is really bad, I know! I'm sorry! I was honestly having a bad day when writing this, so it is very sappy and stuff. Feel free to send me ideas for future chapters! Your ideas and thoughts mean so much! And if you have a tumblr, you should follow me tooooo. Sorry for any errors or if this was not that great. I try. **


	4. Ignorance

**Here's chapter 4 of my Steven/ May drabble thingys. Updating this might be slow just because of traveling and I'm working on other stories at the moment. Some of these might be bad and have errors, which I truly apologize for. Please continue to send me recommendations for future chapters and as always, review and enjoy! **

_Ignorance _

Steven was horribly and utterly confused to the point where he had to go and seek Wallace for advice in Sootopolis City. He felt a little embarrassed, so clueless that he had to ask his friend for advice, hopefully wouldn't make fun of him for it. It wasn't because Steven was too prideful where he didn't want to ask for help, but merely because it was on the topic of love.

As he swung open the door to Wallace's house, Steven prayed that Wallace was the right person to ask. They were good friends, doing favors for one another and hanging out every now and then, so why not? Wallace was in the middle of drawing something in his sketch pad, placing a stubby pencil down on the table when Steven walked in. He looked surprised, a little confused too, as he was wondered why Steven Stone, current Champion of Hoenn, was in his house at 11:14 pm on a Thursday.

"Ah Steven. It's nice seeing you as always, but uhm, is something the matter?" Wallace asked, titling his head slightly.

"Sorry to do this Wallace. It's just… I have a problem. Girl problems. I just have this weird feeling in my stomach and my pulse has been ringing in my ears for the past two hours," Steven said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Wallace raised an eyebrow, taking note of his friend's strange symptoms. He gestured for Steven to take a seat, getting up to fetch him a glass of water. When he returned, Steven nodded gratefully and gulped the entire cup down. Once he finished, Wallace began, "So you basically have this weird feeling in your chest and it's making you uneasy. And the cause of this is due to a girl, am I correct?"

"Bingo. I think I'm going insane. Twenty three isn't actually the age when I want to have these sort of problems," Steven replied, leaning back against the chair.

"Did anything significant happen today?"

"Well, I was hanging out with May and we were walking around a park and talking," he said, turning a little pink as he mentioned May.

"I see. Continue." Wallace had a slight feeling where this conversation was heading.

"We just started talking about relationships, I guess. She said she always wanted to be with her dream guy, apparently all her past relationships weren't what she was looking for. Then she told me that the closest thing to her dream guy so far in her life was me. I wasn't sure what to say so I said "oh" and made some excuse of champion duties and left. I don't even know what a dream guy is or if that even means she likes me." By then, Steven was bright pink, matching the color of the Pecha berries that grew outside in Wallace's front yard.

Wallace stared at him, trying to fathom why his friend was not only bad with girls, but why he had left one in the middle of an indirect confession. And that girl had to be May. He swore to Arceus, Steven was really an idiot. He respected him and they were friends, but he really had the urge to yell at him. Sighing, he rolled his turquoise eyes before asking, "Steven, do you like May?"

At this, Steven shot up, his facing heating up. He ran a hand through his silver hair and said, "I don't."

"Don't get offended or anything, but Steven, you are the biggest idiot ever. You like May a lot. She likes you. There's nothing to be ashamed about. She's a beautiful and sweet girl."

"I don't even know for sure if she likes me. It wouldn't work out anyways," Steven replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Wallace really wanted to slap him now. "Plus," he added, "I'm four years older than her, wouldn't that be weird? What if her parents don't like it? It'll just be bad for us."

Being annoyed and fed up as he was, Wallace stood up. He faced his friend, slamming his hands on the table, his eyes green eyes serious. "Okay, you say you don't like her but it's really obvious you do. You're just making up lame excuses so you can convince yourself you don't like her, even though you're just scared to be with her. It's not like you're immediately going to marry her or something. You guys can still be friends or work something out if you aren't ready for a relationship. May is a nice girl and she doesn't deserve being ignored by you. Your ignorance is blissful and satisfying to you now, but it's only temporary. You might regret letting her go later. Don't do that, don't do that to yourself, Steven."

It was silent after that. Steven looked down, soaking in Wallace's words. It made him realize that everything he had said was true. He was scared, to the point where not only was he confusing himself, he was hurting May as well. She had always stood by his side and supported him. She was the only one who understood him and took the time to get to know him for once and then he had to turn around and just ignore her feelings. Abruptly, he stood up, startling Wallace, who had just sat down again.

"You're right. I was being stupid and selfish and I hurt her when she doesn't deserve it. Sorry for not realizing this sooner. I have to go see May," he said, heading toward the door. Wallace smiled, knowing that the old Steven was back, the one that was determined and confident in everything he did. Just as he was about to step out the door, Steven turned and said, "Hey Wallace?"

Wallace raised his eyebrows and said, "Yes?"

"Thanks for the advice. And for putting up with me even though I was acting dumb," Steven flushed a little, smiling sheepishly. Then he rushed out, not bothering to close the door behind him.

Wallace chuckled and shook his head. He had a feeling things would turn out well. He didn't need to cross his fingers for Steven this time.


	5. Lost

**These stories are a little bit like my diary, I pour my daily feelings and thoughts into them ( as any writer would). Today was really hard for me, bringing me to write this depressing story. Just looking at the views on this this makes me happy. I thank you, my readers, from the bottom of my heart. As always, please read, rate, and review. It's from the terming of losing yourself. You can interpret this in any way you'd like. **

_Lost_

She was the new current champion, remaining victorious after her recent battle with Steven. It was challenging, he and his Pokemon were strong, and she had to ignore the constant and rapid beating of her heart during the fight. She still didn't know if it was her blooming feelings for the boy with silver hair or if it was being she was scared of losing, her hard work of defeating the Elite Four becoming for naught if she lost to the Champion. In the end, she prevailed, being the second youngest victor of the Pokemon League. After doing that, she saved the entire region of Hoenn, stopping Kyogre from flooding the world, ending the vicious ways of Team Aqua. She was a hero. She should feel happy. If only humans were that simple.

Here she was, only two months after being crowned Champion, already adjusting in attending League meetings, conferences, events, and battles with new trainers. She was on the balcony of the League building, six stories high, staring out into the sunset. She didn't have the answers to her confusion at her current issues and she was the type of person who hated not knowing things. She didn't know why there was an empty feeling in her chest, a large pit growing wider with each passing hour. Why was she not satisfied with life? What was her purpose now other than being the puppet of the Hoenn League, displaying the false image of the perfect girl living the perfect life. She didn't remember why she became a trainer, starting her life changing adventure exactly one year ago. She was deep in thought until someone snapped her back into reality.

" May?" asked a familiar voice, the one that made her feel relaxed, but at the same time nervous. She spun around and saw Steven, same spiky silver hair, same black suit with his signature velvety red scarf around his neck.

" Steven," she said, her voice passive, lacking her usual excitement. He realized something was off about her, her voice, appearance, even the air around her. It was all so... dead. Empty. Bleak.

" How are you?" he asked, offering a friendly smile, despite being suspicious of her behavior.

"I'm great, as usual." A lie, one that he caught. She normally asked how he was doing as well.

" Are you sure? How is it, being the new champ? Not as glamorous as you thought it was, right?"

"And why would you assume that I'm not enjoying?" she asked him, eyeing him closely.

"You seem bothered by something. I just assumed it was the new title and all. It gets pretty boring and feels pointless after a while, huh? " He was trying to be funny, but it didn't cause any smiles or laughter out of her. He only received an expressionless stare.

" You're right," she said, breaking eye contact after a few seconds. She looked back toward the sun, her eyes locked on the horizon, watching the swirls of orange, pink, and yellow in the sky.

"What am I right about exactly, May?"

"I am bothered. I've been confused actually. I've been trying to find the answer to simples questions, questions regarding myself. What am I doing with my life? I did it, didn't it? I reached my goals, I beat you and all the gym leaders. I'm become an acknowledgeable and strong trainer. I saved people, thousands of lives. I'm only eighteen and I'm still so young. I've accomplished so much and there's still so much more for me. But why do I feel like this? Why do I feel so alone, so empty? My life has been so amazing so far, almost like a dream." She felt his eyes burning holes into the back of her head, her voice trembling. She kept going.

" And I think I've found it, Steven. I know the answers to my questions. They're so easy, so simple. It's because I'm scared. I'm slowly losing myself, forgetting who I am and why I decided to become strong. I don't even know what strength is, or what it really means anymore. Now that I'm strong, what's the point? Why keep trying to improve? Why should I keep striving to remain strong if I don't know what being strong is. I feel so empty and hollow inside. I'm scared of losing myself completely because once you've lost yourself, you're gone. People will abandon you and you'll be forgotten. You will be insignificant and worthless. You will be lost forever, wandering in the void of the unknown, hoping someone will find you, but they won't. They never will. I've realized this, and I know." She finally turned to him, sparkling tears, brimming her cerulean eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, choking back uncontrollable sobs. She gave him a sad smile, one that shattered his heart into pieces that he would never be able to truly mend.

Not even realizing what he was doing, he closed the distance between them, grabbing her shoulders and embracing her tightly. "I'm here, it's going to be okay. You won't be alone or forgotten, even if you do lose yourself. Someone will always find you and then you'll find yourself in time," he whispered, stroking her hair gently. She closed her eyes and let her tears shed, allowing herself to fall apart in front of him, clinging onto him in a death grip. Violent sobs shook her body, her knuckles turning white as she tightened her hands on his shirt. She wanted to believe them, to be able to accept his words, because she finally able to hear them from somebody, after so long.

He closed his eyes as he held her, her cries like needles stabbing into him from every corner of his body. He felt it, her pain not only reminded him of his own fears, but brought back memories of despair from his childhood. Scars that would never heal. He silently promised her that she would never been lost, abandoned, or alone. Someone would find her. He would. He would always there to find her, again and again. And Steven Stone was the type of person to keep his promises.

**I wrote this piece at 2am after a long day of crying, so I honestly apologize for errors or anything to your disliking. This is really me on an emotional level and it is actually one of my biggest fears in life. Just the simple thought of losing who I am, in values and personality, makes me cringe. You have to admit, being completely alone, with no one caring about your existence is pretty scary too. For those of you wondering, these drabbles are not in chronological order or in any sort of order. They're just random. **

**Steven actually harbors small feelings for May in this one ( if it's not obvious already) and I feel like he connects with her on a personal level- their fears and the pressure of being Champion. **

** Sigh, this was really a hard one to write and edit overall. I hope this wasn't too dramatic or cliche in any way at all and don't forget to favorite, follow, review, anything! Your support means everything to me. Thank you so much! **


	6. Blue

**I feel like I haven't updated in a while, so here it is! I'm sorta lacking my usual spunk (idk im just not into it due to vacation) so I'm trying something a little different! This is based off something we did in English class so the idea credit goes to some random person on the interwebs. Enjoy~ I DON'T OWN POKEMON **

_Blue_

Most people associate the color blue with dejected feelings. Break ups. Depression.

Steven was born with blue hair, pale gunmetal eyes; blue was everywhere. He just didn't appreciate it enough. He liked it. Blue isn't always a sad color.

It was her eyes, like twinkling stars or shimmering sapphires.

The color of the ocean, her favorite place. She would just stand in the sea, letting the waves fold themselves around her thin legs, feeling the sand and gravel sink into her toes.

The first time he took her to a party, it was the color of her long flowing dress. Curtains of aqua satin twirled around her as he spun her around and around, both of them laughing and melting into each other.

She wore ugly blue scrubs the time she went to see him in the hospital. They were too big for her; puffy and almost transparent fabric around her small frame. Her eyes shone like crystals under a magnified glass, narrowed at him when she walked into his room. He didn't have a good excuse for why he fell and hit his head while searching for stones in a dark cave without telling her or going with anybody. He simply shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile while she glared daggers into him.

He only saw blue the first time they were away from each other. He faked smiles at business meetings, doing his best to be professional when in reality, he had a heavy lump in his chest. He wanted to call her, to have her voice soothe him, but hearing her speak made his chest heavier. He just wanted to be with her, to touch her and know that she was really there with him. They were away, but under the same blue sky.

Rain wasn't exactly blue, but he knew May loved it. She said rain made things softer, giving an outline to harsh things. It made the world blurry and unfocused, it was like time was being stopped, just locking them into the moment. Every time it rained, he wanted to be with her, so they could be locked together in every moment.

She liked blue candies, the ones that turned her pink tongue blue and her teeth violet. She reminded him of a six year old child, one with a goofy smile, sticking out her tongue at him. He could only chuckle at her childishness because only she could look so cute and innocent in their world of corruptness.

The stone on her engagement ring was a sapphire, one that matched the color of her eyes. Carved into a tiny heart, surround by a band of pure silver. A glistening ring resting on the fourth finger of her left hand. Only her ring didn't shine as much as the smile on her face when he proposed.

**Ehh I'm not exactly digging this one but I was lacking inspiration. Please continue to read and review! Thanks for all the support! **


	7. Dear You

**Because I'm still having some sort of writer's block, here's a mini chapter. I'm currently just writing a bunch of stuff so I can post them later, but it's so hardddd. Thanks again for the lovely comments and support! Special thank you to zoellas and allisonwonderland1496 for the reviews because they REALLY make me happyy! But thank you all for reading! **

Dear You,

Despite ourselves, we all think about love at some point in our lives. I'm going to tell you now that I am not a strong person. I'm weak and fragile because sometimes, even the littlest of things will make me crack and I'm scared I will shatter and fall apart. I'm not kind or forgiving or intelligent or special in any way at all. I am not someone who would be wanted by anyone. That's why I think love is scary, because the thought of no one wanting you is scary.

I don't know what love is exactly, I only have my ideas. Love is a phone call, walking hand in hand, messing up each other's hair, a deep fluttering within your stomach. It makes you feel safe or flustered or angry; it makes you feel something that we crave all the time. But most of all, I think that love is you. You make me feel warm, like I belong somewhere. I feel like I belong with you, no matter how wrong and ridiculous it sounds. I am selfish to want something that I shouldn't have, but sometimes, you have to be selfish in life.

You've helped me so much, leaving me unable to recall everything. Throughout my journey you've been by my side, guiding me and never straying too far away. You showed me how to discover who I was and my goals that I wanted to achieve. I learned how to work hard, to earn what I wanted. Because of you, I see a future, one that I want you to be in. I'm not saying these things out of admiration or gratitude. I'm only saying these words because for once in my life, I'm absolutely sure of something- my feelings for you.

I didn't fall in love with you, Steven. I ran into it, chasing after you the whole entire time. I knew what would happen, but I made my choices, never regretting them no matter how lost or confused I felt at times. I wanted to love you, not caring about whether you felt something too. If I could pick anyone in this entire universe, you would be my first choice. I'd pick you, not by default or by being blinded by my emotions. It would just always be you. You can tell me I'm young and inexperienced, that I don't know anything. I'm horribly in love with you, and sadly, that's okay.

Giving yourself fully to someone used to scare me, but if it's you, I can be free of worries. I don't need a Prince Charming or a perfect guy to be in my life or need me. Life is all about cherishing- people, memories, moments. I cherish you, what you embody as a person and what you've done not only for me, but for our world. I'm imperfect, my life is not a fairy tale or a love story. A part of me will always love you and want to be with you. This might be a pathetic confession, but I'm happy, the heavy weight can be lifted off my chest. Thank you for allowing me to love you, even for a little bit.

I believe in chance. Miracles. Dreams. Wishes. Impossible ideas. Like maybe one day, you'll love me back.

xoxo

From,

Me

**end**

**I'm not super duper happy with this one, but I needed to write something. And if it's not clear, "You" is Steven Stone and "Me"is May. It's pretty bittersweet and vague and maybe even a little confusing. I also apologize for any errors I might have missed while editing this. Please rate and review if you enjoyed! It means the world to me! Hopefully better chapters will be added soon! **


	8. Memories

**I'm someone who's really all about simple things. I feel like doing something short too (anything under 1000 words is short to me.) This is in May's POV. Warning: pretty depressing. I literally wrote this in six minutes, I apologize for any errors or if it's kinda baddd. **

_Memories- Under 6 Minutes_

You made me stutter for the first time. Your fingertips brushed across my skin. You spoke, the words dancing on a melodic voice. Your name made my heart leap. Even when you ran a hand through your spiky hair, it was mesmerizing. I kept hearing your footsteps echo across the walls of the cave, long after you left.

The next time I saw you, why did you make my head spin? I didn't believe in love at first sight. I didn't believe in things that couldn't be true. Why were millions of butterflies fluttering within the walls of stomach? Why did your smile make my legs wobble so much that I fell? But I didn't fall. Your strong arms wrapped around my waist, you cradled me to you. You never let me fall. Not once.

We grew together, even after I beat you. I never told you I liked you. You never told me you wanted me. We never told each other "I love you". Most of the time, I held your hand tightly, scared you'd disappear. You embraced me, your face in my hair. I inhaled your scent while you held me, the faint trace of cologne mixed with you. You grabbed my face and pressed your lips to mine. You didn't let me forget. You didn't let the feelings leave my chest.

I was nineteen, you twenty-eight. I was naive, inexperienced, wrong.

I didn't know that you wore a mask. Secretly, you were lost in a vortex of your own fears, ones that would haunt you even in daylight. They were shadows that clung to you, never straying far enough to give you the chance to escape them. Your mother died when you were born, your father neglected you, you grew up shrouded by fame, only living by the pressure and expectations pushed upon you for your entire life. You were broken glass, you couldn't be fully mended because there were missing parts and some pieces wouldn't fit together anymore.

But I think your demons disappeared after we became something. I was somehow your temporary relief, a drug that you got addicted to. You were always restless, like the sun, never failing to set and to draw close. Like all restless things, you needed to be free, not belonging to anyone. I wasn't an exception.

I woke up one day and you were gone, your side of the bed cold. I called you, searched for any clue you might have left behind for me. I waited. I never cried. Days, weeks, months, and finally I stopped. You were gone. When I cried, the tears were worth it. You were worth it. Salty, sad, sweet.

Did you ever love me? Is there still a trace of me, somewhere deep within your heart? Was I your first decision or did you simply pick me because there was no one else? I wish you didn't leave me with unanswered questions. But the question I want answered the most is: Were you ever happy at least once in the time we spent together? Steven, you are a midsummer's breeze, wishes on birthday candles, the dreams created in slumber. Things that briefly come, but never truly stay for long.

I don't want to say goodbye to you. They say goodbye means forgetting- but I don't want to forget. I want to wander through our memories, the timed that made me laugh, cry, both at the same time. I will wander, but I won't be lost. We won't be lost. And one day, I'll be able to whisper your name into the air, let it be carried by the wind, sent into the skies, directed to you.

The only thing that will connect us is being under the same sky, same stars. Sometimes, love changes us. Sometimes, love only becomes memories.

_Good memories don't always erase the bad ones._

**Okay so I know this was SUPER dramatic and depressing, but I felt like writing something depressing because it leaves me with a better feeling for something happy- meaning i will post very fluffy and sweet chapters soon! I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I needed to post something. ( Not writing for a while makes me feel weird). Sadly, school is coming very very very soon, so the pace of updating will be slower. Due to this, i will try and post things before mid August.  
**

**Thank you all so much for the continued support and everything! I cannot be happier with the reviews and don't forget to tell me what you think! Please continue to read, rate, and review! Hugs to you all~ ****  
**

**I seriously can't wait for the Hoenn Remake-never finished the original game becuz mine broke! But yeah, Hoenn Champion Shipping forever wooo! **


	9. Wish

_Wish _

"Why do people make wishes?"

"To hold onto the hope that their desires may become reality."

"Do you have wishes?"

"Doesn't everyone?" He smirks.

"Answer the question, Steven."

"I wish I could stop time."

"Why?"

"Because... because now that I've met you, I wish I could stop time."

His answer makes her grim. It makes her think. "Do you feel scared?"

He raises a questioning eyebrow, confused at her question.

"Does the future scare you?"

He pauses. "Should it? Does it scare you?"

"Yes. Not knowing scares me."

"Why is that?"

"The future is unknown. I'll never know where I'll end up. I'll never know when my time will end."

He remains quiet for a moment. "Then what do you wish for?"

Now it's her turn to stay silent. After a while, she looks down before answering, "My wish is to stay by your side. I can't stop time for you, but I can give you my time, all of it. No matter where I end up, even in my last seconds, it'll be with you. I'll always be with you. I don't have to be scared. If I'm with you, I'll know that's just right."

When he doesn't say anything, she looks up to see tears welling up in his eyes. He's smiling, one filled with gratitude mixed with sadness. In a swift motion, he takes a step toward her and places his lips on her forehead, his eyes closed. "Yeah," he murmurs into her hairline, "I'd like that."

**really hope this wasn't confusing. This was sorta an attempt at sweet stuff / moderate fluff? Haha, ok maybe not. Yeah men can cry, okay? They don't lose man points for crying because to me, crying shows that you're not ashamed of your emotions. I dunnoO. Please review and rate as always! **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	10. Ten to One

**Hellooo I am back! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while due to some work and preparing to go back to school ): The updating will be very slow from now on due to school, but I will try to post as many chapters before school starts! **

**I decided to write this on a whim, but I hope you can enjoy it :) Thank you! Please continue to read and review as always!**

**This is supposed to be after Steven left when he was defeated and no longer Champion. Don't worry, I made a sequel to this! It'll be posted soon! **

_Ten to One _

_10. I looked at you and saw you- a beautiful lie. _

_9. We were real, every second of us was real._

_8.__ Let me put my ear against your heartbeat. _

_7. Hold me now, let the future wait. _

_6. Fate says we have to depart._

_5. Will you stay for me?_

_4. You needed more time._

_3. Am I enough? _

_2. Don't leave._

_1. Goodbye._

**I only had about 30 mins to write this before I had to leave on a trip, but I didn't want to leave without adding a chapter- even if it's short! **

**Not my best, but I liked keeping this short. Until I update again, farewell! **


	11. From One to Ten

**Hi guys! I'm really doing my best to cram in a bunch of chapters this week because once school hits, it'll be extremely hard for me to update regularly. Here is the sequel to the previous chapter, ****_Ten to One. _It's now going backwards and it may be a little confusing, so re-reading chapter 10 might help clear up any confusion. **

**Once again, all of these chapters are not in chronological order and some of them are not even related to each other. They are all just spontaneous and based off of various things. **

**I've thought about it, and I think that the previous chapter was more directed to be in May's POV ( haha I'm the author and I don't even know), but this one is still her thoughts- they've just changed over time.**

_From One to Ten_

1. Our goodbye was bitter- no clarity, no explanation. But goodbye doesn't mean forgetting. It doesn't mean that we never see each other again or despise all the memories we made. Goodbye is waiting, waiting for the day we are both strong enough to see each other. The sun will rise and bring a new dawn, then be pulled down once again, allowing the moon and stars to shine above us. As the cycle of skies repeats, waiting isn't that long anymore.

2. Steven Stone is an untamed light, a wild thing that can't be locked up forever. He is a bird, with curiosity and imagination that competes with the limits of the sky. Like all birds, he doesn't belong in someone's cage. Ambitious, euphoric, restless- he needs to be set free.

3. Being enough for someone should not be an obligation. Expectation. Devotion. There is no capacity for how much you need someone and there is not capacity for how much you love them. All the same, love is boundless. It can't be shortened by limitations.

4. We don't have eternity. We don't have decades and we don't have every single hour for each other. But every second we do have, every moment means more.

5. At some point, we all have to go. No matter where the destination or the journey itself, we must go. We only have the simple pleasure of staying in people's hearts as memories. We are with them in spirit. Because the thought of them makes us want to work harder and go home.

6. As cliche as it is, the belief of fate is real. But I believe we control our own fate, making the choices that our hearts direct us to go, doing the things that we'd probably choose. Whether the experience is painful or triumphant, there is no losing in fate. Fate is up to me and _I_ say we belong together. Our paths will always cross.

7. We are alive now. Breathing, experiencing, living now. We may not live to see tomorrow or we might stick around years from today. They say that forever is a long time, but forever is also a lie. Forever is just a whole lot of nows, because experiences don't stop and things have to change. Forever can end in an hour or in fifty years. Either way, I will cherish you in the moments that I have you, no matter what forever claims to be.

8. Your heartbeat is erratic, your heart slamming into your chest, making your whole body vibrate and rumble. It's the vigorous beating wings of butterflies colliding with glass windows or spiky stilettos stabbing into linoleum floors with each stride. It only amplifies and beats faster with each feverish kiss.

9. What we had was real. What we have _is real. _Because couples share adoring gazes and they hold each other- you feel safe. But the racing hearts, panting breaths, stuttered words, unsaid thoughts, speechless burning touches- they are all there. Those feelings cannot compete with words.

10. The first time our stares locked onto each other, I felt like I saw through you. You were broken, by your fears and by the cruel corrupted world we live in. They molded you into something you weren't- all the sardonic laughter and fake smiles and the forged compliments. You were empty, a lifeless host for a dead soul. I think you were broken and you were trying to put yourself together, but the pieces didn't fit right and you didn't know how to connect them.

But I think I am broken too. I can see the weariness behind my mother's plastic smiles, feeling the pang of guilt for leaving her, knowing my dad never sees her as much anymore. There are nights when I wake up with blocks of anxiety built up in my chest, the pressure and expectations from being Norman's kid, a gym leader's daughter. I wonder sometimes if I am loved or if I'll be good enough for someone to want me, to be wanted. The world is ugly and big and scary and I am still trying to find my place in it.

Somehow, we are all broken, but as broken as we are, we can still operate and be mended by one another. I took your brokenness, looking past your darkness and even beyond that, staring at a light you couldn't see. I know that you take mine too, because we're meant for each other- two broken and lovesick idiots trying to figure out how to be good at living life.

I'll wait to see you, to kiss you, to feel the warmth that lies beneath your skin. I'd wait for you, not because my choices are limited or because I have no one else, but because your brokenness makes you imperfect. It's your imperfectness that makes you into a beautiful person, my beautiful person that leaves me breathless and never ceasing to leave me amazed.

We are two lies, but together, we can become the ebullient truth-something we've been searching for. We'll find it, step by step, from one to ten.

**This is a lot longer than I expected it to be, but I was really procrastinating on my work anyways ;) I'm a tad bit satisfied with this one so I hope it was okay! I do apologize for any errors since it's about 3 am at the moment. **

**I'm going to do my best and post at least 2 new chapters before next week and then my updating will be every few weeks or so. **

**I'll also be posting a new story outside of this and it'll be some Kalos shipping ( Calem and Serena) from Pokemon X and Y. I'm still thinking of a title, so stay tuned! Thank you for the continued support and patience! Please keep on reading! Ooh and if you have an ideas or suggestions, please let me know- I'd love the feedback! **


End file.
